The Overbearing Woes of Shindo Hikaru
by RequiemforZenith
Summary: When a college despaired Hikaru comes across Sai, a spirit haunting her grandfather's goban, she deems it a good opportunity to secure herself a job. The only problem being her confused parents, incredulous friends, and the ever growing chaos she'd stir up in the Go Pro world. Fem!Hikaru. Pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

_When a college despaired Hikaru comes across Sai, a spirit haunting her grandfather's goban, she deems it a good opportunity to secure herself a job. The only problem being her confused parents, incredulous friends, and the ever growing chaos she'd stir up in the Go Pro world. Fem!Hikaru._

Disclaimer: Yumi Hotta and Takeshi Obata own Hikaru no Go. I own nothing, you better not sue me.

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting the Ghost

Shindo Hikaru was not an idiot. Why she found herself laughing, a silly laugh that didn't quite reach her eyes, and nodding along though, was another matter. The girl understood enough of social diplomacy to know that simply choking her homeroom teacher to his timely death just wouldn't do.

"Shindo-san, I just want you to know I'm only doing this for your sole benefit. You're quite a sociable girl, but if your grades are going to pay for that, then is it really worth it?"

What had frustrated Ueno Yusuke, more than anything, was just how gifted the girl was. She barely attended any of her classes, and when she did, she was either snoring her life away or cracking jokes that sent the class into a state of wheezing buffoons. Although, he personally found her jokes to be very witty, often finding an underlying meaning hidden behind a grin that he swore was roguish. Yet, she has only been putting forth just enough effort to pass, a common problem among exceptionally bright students. Not to mention she doesn't study at all, a decision he's made solely by the sheer amount of connections the girl has. When would she have time to maintain them let alone study? Shindo was a waste of talent, especially in a grade oriented country such as Japan.

She fidgeted with the hem of her skirt, not being one for standing still, the idea of choking him sounding better by the second. It was not as if she _hadn't_ thought of the future at all, it was just that she didn't really want to do anything. She was contenting her lack of aspirations with making new friends and enjoying what life had to offer a seventeen year old girl. Sure she was good at things, but what good would it really be, living as an office worker, if all she ever had time to do was _work_?

"Entrance exams are right around the corner, and you haven't even attended one single guidance counseling session! Are you even planning on attending college?"

She sighed. It seems the entire world had found it interesting to remind her just how little time she had left to enjoy her life. First it had just been her teacher, then her parents, but now, even Akari and the rest of her classmates have started to question her 'plans' for next year. Not really feeling like opening up, she ended up reciting her now weekly "Yeah, you're right Ueno-sensei. I really should think about my future more. I'm being quite unreasonable right now."

"Shindo-san! That's what you said last week! And the week before that!" he complained, at wit's end.

She pouted her pretty pink lips, and grumbled about how unfair Sensei was being. Flustered, he dismissed her with an "I'm serious Shindo-san!" and eyes trailing her back.

 _Well that still seems to work_ , she thought. Hikaru was aware of her own attractiveness, with old women oohing her, and people gaping at her whenever she made a semblance of effort to talk, really. Her dark hair fell past her shoulders, with bleached bangs framing her pretty face. Her beauty was a striking and commanding one, with harsh green eyes that were often sardonic.

She found herself bombarded with comments as soon as she got out of that hellhole teacher lounge.  
"Hey Shindo, I heard you were involved in a gang fight, you delinquent," one of her classmates wrapped an arm around her slim shoulders. She shrugged his arm off, "Shut up, Kureno!"

Kureno was a delinquent himself, and often invited Hikaru to join his gang as the " _sukeban_ to his _bancho"_ whatever that meant. Although she had joked around about it, even dressing like one at one point, she never really found interest in such a lifestyle. It was so limiting, she felt.

"So, Kaio huh?" another shouted across the hall, making her bust a gut laughing. Because her? In that prestigious, noble-ass college?

It has somehow become tradition to guess whatever shenanigan she was called in for after school. Everyone found it funny as hell, and even Hikaru found herself looking forward to it.

Once Hikaru made her way to the shoe lockers, a manicured hand harshly resounded with metal, and she was met with a glare, "Word has it you're leaving for Kaio."

Hikaru turned her face away from the pretty brunette besides her, hastily opening her locker to retrieve her shoes.

"Akari, if word is that scumbag Takeba, then I pray to God he what he says is true."

At that, they both busted a gut.

It was a running joke that, Takeba, the moral compass of their generation, was actually a petty liar, with everyone acting skeptical at whatever he says. He'd taken it in good humor, so all was good.

As usual, the two walked home together. It was an uncharacteristically quiet walk, as they were usually prone to gossiping and various bouts of bantering, and by the time they got there, the sun was already an orangey hue dusted with pink, as if blushing.

Hikaru turned around, to bid their usual sendoff, only to be met with the silhouette of Akari's back, and a muttered "Hikaru, I wonder where we'll find ourselves next year."

That was Akari for "Hikaru, I'm actually worried we are not going to stay together next year."  
She found herself smiling, although she was a bit worried too.

* * *

The next morning, Shindo Hikaru had forced herself awake somehow. Her grandfather was back from another auction, and judging from that triumphant _harharhar_ he'd ended his last phone call with, he bought something interesting. Dressed in some fashionably ripped jeans and a white top, she quickly made her way to the train station, styling her hair into a messy bun. A few stops and many appreciative glances later, she navigated her way through the familiar neighborhood and into her grandparents' home.

When he heard a loud thud sounding from the hallway, Shindo Heihachi sat himself at the coach, looking utterly at ease. Soon after, a gasping Hikaru made herself known, as if the theatrics by the entrance were not enough.

"Jii-chan! What is up with all those things on the floor? It's nothing but junk!" she complained.

"Don't call my prized collection junk just because you're a clumsy airhead," he retorted calmly, hiding an amused grin.

"Okay, spill. What's gotten you in a good mood huh? Maybe you brought something worth selling this time!"

He scoffed, "I wouldn't sell any of my treasures, even if my life was on the line!"

"What's left of it, you mean." she smiled snarkily.

"I'll have you know that my father lived to be a 110 years, you brat!" he huffed indignantly.

"You know what else is a 110 years ol-"

"Quit squabbling like kids you two," intervened Shindo Tomoko, "Heihachi, you know better than that!"

"You see brat? I know better than that," he looked at her condescendingly.

"You know what I kno-"

Her grandmother coughed pointedly. Hikaru took it as a complement since it was always her insults that got cut off.

"Ah, Heihachi dear, why don't you show Hikaru the goban?"

"Tomoko! You ruined the surprise!"

"If this is about me playing Go, forget it. It's such an old man's game, Jii-chan!"

Shindo Heihachi, being a regional champion of year 1193 or God knows when, found it in himself to "uphold and ensure the family's Go reputation." This often resulted in a forced game of Go, and a disappointed Heihachi, as no member was really willing to learn.

He led Hikaru by the elbow, and sat her down by an old, worn goban. She looked at it exasperatedly, only to notice a blood stain on it.

"Hey, why's there blood on it?" she made an attempt to wipe it off.

Her grandparents looked at her worriedly, and Tomoko was the one to answer, "Hikaru, honey. There is no blood on the goban."

She reached to feel Hikaru's head, growing more concerned at her granddaughter's disbelieving look.

"Are you guys messing wit-"

The sudden appearance of a white clad man made her stop mid-sentence.

 _"At last, at long last. To the gods I offer my gratitude. Finally, I am allowed to return to this world."_

It was not that strange, tall hat he wore, or that beautiful face he had that shocked Hikaru to silence. It was the fact that he was floating midair, his _tabi_ not quite touching the ground. And just like that, Hikaru let out a yelp of "Ghost!" and was knocked out cold.

* * *

Hikaru woke up to a white ceiling, and the worried faces of her parents. She relaxed. She could deal with her parents, parents are fine. All it took was giving the impression of being okay, nodding, smiling, and saying all the right things that they never take the time to see past. She turned her head to smile at them, only to spot that medieval atrocity looking at her in, dare she say it, concern?

She pointed at him with a shaky hand, "Who the fucking hell are you?"

Her mother let out a sob, "Hikaru, honey I'm your mom!"

"Not you! That! That thing behind you!"

Her parents looked behind them and met her eyes warily, "Hikaru, it's only us three here. You passed out at your grandparents' and they rushed you in here. I think it's just the fatigue getting to you."

Her mom kissed her head, "Just rest dear, I know we've been stressing you with college and everything."

Hikaru nodded mechanically, eyes unmoving from that peculiar man in the back, which he seemed to take as a cue of some sort.

"Ah, Shindo-san. I believe I haven't introduced myself yet! I am Fujiwara no Sai," he bowed, "I apologize for frightening you, and I assure you I'm quite a harmless-"

Hikaru turned away and ignored him the entire week. She'd heard his sob story, and some shit about the divine move and a Shoezaku or another. It wasn't until she started feeling like puking her stomach's entire content when she angrily asked him, "Are you the one doing this?"

"I can't help it! Shindo-san is ignoring me, let alone refusing to play Go with me!" he wailed.

She sighed. She wasn't going crazy, was she? She had looked up some of the things he was saying, and to her relief, found many of the Heian era information he'd been endlessly sprouting to be correct. Something about being haunted by a ghost felt oddly more comforting than being schizophrenic.

Finally deciding she has had enough of this, she gave the ghost a pointed look and told him to go haunt some lame fucking nerd who was interested in a dumb game like Go. What she got instead was an even more upset stomach, and ended up throwing up in the school toilets.

That bastard Sai had it in him to look abashed at entering "women facilities". She grabbed a toilet roll and threw it at his face, disgruntled. It just went through that shit head, but he looked offended anyway.

"Shindo-san, that is no way how a lady should act!"

"Then what is a man doing in 'women facilities' huh? Although with a face like that you'd pass for one!"

Sai visibly fumed, "Shindo-san! Such an idea is preposterous! I would never entertain such thoughts as to-"

She didn't know whether she should be amused or disturbed that he took more offense at her first jab, and found herself holding back a laugh.

"Shut up Sai!"

Sai was stunned into silence. This was the first time Hikaru had called his name, and he took it as a sign of marginal acceptance. It was definitely an improvement. He looked at her apologetically, and whispered, "I'm sorry Shindo-san. It was never my intention to hurt you or anything. All I wanted was to play Go."

 _It all circulated back to that stupid game_ , "Fine. I'll let you play go. But you have to let me live my life normally," she stared pointedly at the remains of her breakfast.

Sai winced, but was unable to contain his excitement, "Yes, of course!"

 _He was such a kid._

* * *

During the next month, Hikaru would come to know just how true that statement was. She'd had to explain magic boxes, giant metallic birds, and her favorite as of yet, beverage spitting machine.

She reluctantly admits however, that Sai had grown on her. They had long gotten over the initial awkwardness of "sharing quarters", which Hikaru blames his rather androgynous appearance for. Sai had looked so scandalized at how much Hikaru seemed at ease with his presence, that Hikaru suspected he thought of her a harlot or something. Her daily commute to school (and anywhere really) was never dull, as she still found Sai's unintentionally offensive passerby commentary the funniest shit ever.

His last, _"Hey Hikaru, why is everyone's pants all ripped, are we in the plebeian part of town? Are you disguising yourself as one to avoid ambush?"_ when she'd been in Shibuya with friends last week was one Hikaru would remember for future reference. Also his disbelieving screams of "unhand her, you uncouth youth!" at whatever remotely romantic attempt boys had made on her, were a bit endearing.

She has also been a history whiz as of late, since Sai seems to have knowledge of every bit of transpired event during his time, in contrast to herself, who didn't even so much as glance at the news. Her classmates and teacher had been so skeptical, they'd often find themselves slack jawed at her _too_ specific and detailed answers. Hikaru sniffed whenever that happened, dramatically accursing her "too good looks" for making people think she was stupid, effectively sending her class into uncontrollable chortles. Akari, although laughing along with the others, stole worried glances at Hikaru, which has not escaped the observant girl's attention.

When her homeroom teacher caught wind of the news, he'd all but jumped at the chance of scheduling a career counseling session. Apparently he thought she'd study Japanese history and be a lecturer or something, but Hikaru thought he was out of his mind.

She'd been fulfilling her part of the deal with Sai by playing Go online every night or so. They'd been getting so many requests and messages, that Hikaru often found herself wondering just how good of a Go player the ghost was. She didn't even know so many players were even interested in the dull game. Hikaru had learnt the basics from him, but has not quite grasped enough to understand the intricacies that went through each unyielding hand. She thought they'd just go on like this, enjoying each other's company and playing Go online, never really impeding on her personal life. Recently though, he's been rather picky and says he actually wants to play "a real game, not the magic box."

 _The gall of that ghost. As if she'd be caught dead playing that game_ , she scrunched up her nose in disgust.

She decided her grandfather would be real enough for Sai, though just imagining the entire fiasco of happy tears from either of them made her want to re-evaluate the, in her mind, dismal decision.

* * *

A/N: Hikaru is still his/her boisterous self. I always found him brilliant(or how else would he learn such a tactical game in so little time?) and thought to bring that aspect of his character out. As for the story, she hasn't thought of playing as a pro yet because she isn't even aware of the job. She'll be aware of that soon and take the Go world by storm and gradually begin to find herself entranced by Go. I might write more than one interest with Hikaru, but am sort of leaning towards Akira. What do you think? In any case, thanks for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

_"There is no such thing as coincidence in this world. The only thing is hitsuzen._  
 _Hitsuzen...A naturally fore-ordained event. A state in which all other outcomes are impossible." -Clamp, XXXHolic_

Chapter 2: Planned Coincidences

When Hikaru asked her grandfather for a game on a Tuesday evening, he'd been so overjoyed he ended up giving a monologue about how "the time has finally come." Grumbling, she sat herself at the goban, trying to ignore her grandfather's yells of "My Hikaru is going to carry over our family traditions!" and briefly thought of how traditions usually involve more than one adept member of the family. Sai was having his own little celebration as well, after thanking the girl who seemed like she thought anything was a more fascinating thing to do, going as far as studying the ceiling, as if searching for some divine interference. She then proceeded to impatiently tap her nails against the goban, to Sai's dismay.

"I was wondering when we'd actually _play_ gramps," she huffed out.

"Right away," Heihachi replied, excitedly sitting across of her. "How many stones would you like to place Hikaru-chan?"

Without giving Sai as much a glance, she firmly responded, "None gramps, I'm actually pretty decent."

And she was. Or at least Sai was. In the midst of playing, Sai noticed that "the magic box isn't correctly counting territory", forcing her to look up the reason. Sai was a thousand years late on many of the rules, and they had sat down to review them. Well, she was only scrolling the page, but that in its own right was tiring too. Next thing she knows, Sai starts screaming about his name in the box and she looks and finds forums _dedicated_ to him and his play, comparing him to Shusaku, a genius of his time she learned. It took her a minute to grasp that he was actually _Shoezaku_ the guy Sai was always yammering about, and if Sai was Shusaku, well, damn. She never really thought of reading beyond that, as she had already understood how strong of a player Sai really is.

Heihachi studied her curiously. Hikaru was indeed a bigmouthed brat, but that was only because she could always back up her claims. He remembers a funny story when he bought a particular _shinobue_ that had caught his eye a few years back. He'd left it on display and wouldn't let anybody even close to it. Hikaru, who was eleven at the time, and short of pocket money, had bet him that if she learned to play it in two months, he would have to give it to her. If she hadn't, she would uptake all the menial household chores for the rest of the _year_. One month later, a pleased Hikaru skipped out of a pawnshop with a deflated Heihachi in tow, and five hundred dollars that she never got to keep. Her mom was _furious_ to say the least.

"Fine then, but don't start crying when I flat out crush you," he couldn't help but tease. "I'll still let you play black though."

Sai settled himself next to her, and bowed, _"Onegaishimasu."_

She too, gave the standard greeting, with her grandfather following course.

" _Alright, shall we start Sai?"_

He gave her a small, determined nod, pointing his fan at a point besides the corner _hoshi_.

" _16-17"_

Compliantly, she fished for a stone from the bowl, still not physically accustomed to playing the game, and shakily placed it. After a few more hands, her grandfather glanced skeptically at the board. _Shusaku's diagonal? Such an outdated opening. But then, does that mean she's been studying Go?_

He looked at his granddaughter, examining the way she has been placing stones. She held them like a kid, and he let out a sigh at her poor form. _At least she's been reading about it._

The next few minutes were the most hectic moments in Heihachi's life. At first he'd felt awed at how well placed Hikaru's moves were. It was just a small, fleeting feeling that made him momentarily appreciate the effort Hikaru has put into this. The next feeling was one of confusion, where he'd just lost track of the board and where all of this was going. When the territories were drawn and the shape took form, he was afraid. It was all part of an intricate plan. He regarded his granddaughter's expression, bored and impatient, already out of _seiza_ , leaning back with outstretched arms for support.

She curiously glanced at him, "What is it? Grandpa you've been sighing and giving me the evil eye the entire time."

"I resign," he have a slight bow. When Hikaru had the time to grow into such an outstanding player was beyond him. He always knew she was remarkably bright, but this bordered genius. It _is_ genius. He let out a rowdy laugh, "Well I'll be damned. Hikaru where'd you learn that, huh?"

"Uh, a friend of mine is teaching me I guess," she nervously scratched her cheek. It was the first time someone had asked her of _how_ she'd come to play so well. Most people online just skipped past that and asked to play them.

"Well that's some pretty good friend you have," he looked at her interestedly, "is he a pro?"

"A _what_?"

"A professional Go player. They tutor, play in tournaments and everything-"

 _Hey Hikaru, can we do that?!_

"Tournaments? Like…like soccer tournaments, or basketball or something?" her eyes widened incredulously.

"Hey, what's with the look? Go is a sport too, of the mind that is. Do you even know how prestigious owning a title is?" he pointed a finger at her, looking offended.

She looked at him with a deadpan face, then found herself wheezing on the floor, "Hah, Go! Prestigious."

At the look on her granddad's face, she attempted calming herself down, wiping her tears away.

"Hikaru-chan, the winner of the Meijin title receives 28 million yen."

She stilled, and for a solid minute she just sat there with a gaping face.

" _Hikaru?"_

Then it hit her.

" _Sai, we're going to be rich."_

" _Eh? But I only want to play Go."_

" _Trust me. I'll have you drowning in it."_

" _Hikaru, that was in poor taste. I'm hurt."_

" _Boohoo. Cry me a river. Then maybe try not to drown in it."_

" _Hikaaruuuu! You meanie!"_

Ignoring the wailing ghost, she turned attention back to her grandfather, "Hey gramps, how do you become...pro?"

Heihachi looked at her in disbelief. Hikaru was interested in something for once? Even if it was monetary based, this is an improvement.

"Well, tell you what Hikaru, I'll ask a pro about that. I haven't a clue," he laughed. He was happy to help her in any way he can, and with the level of game she played today, she's going to be something. Though he still wondered about that friend of hers. For him to get his stubborn granddaughter to learn Go so fast and so well, now _**he**_ , must be a monster.

She pulled herself up, stretching her limbs, "Thanks gramps!"

"Oh, and you can have the goban. Not the one with the blood though," he teasingly winked, "wouldn't want you fainting kid."

" _If only he knew_ ," she glared at her the ghost besides her.

He shivered, _"What? You gave me quite the fright too! I thought you were dead, then what would I have done?"_

" _Go find another damn host you parasitic ghost. Only don't actually. Now you gave me an incentive to help you. Bwahahah!"_

" _Mou- I didn't mean it that way Hikaru! How would I have carried on, knowing that I killed a person?"_

" _Or so you say."_

Then Sai had looked down, a sad expression slowly overtaking his face. He gave Hikaru, a long glance, tears already pooling in his eyes, _"Don't say that, Hikaru!"_

She laughed, not even attempting to dodge his measly efforts at swiping her with his fan. But she met his gaze steadily, and in the violet of his beautiful, broken eyes, he looked like he actually killed someone.

By the time Hikaru made it home, she felt as though she could do nothing but sleep, but her parents had other plans. At first, Mitsuko Shindo gave her daughter a piece of her mind about "girls wandering alone late at night", and Sai, ever the gentlemen, responded with an indignant "Don't worry ma'am. I would never allow your daughter out of my sight!" and a flurry of robes. Hikaru briefly wondered what her mom would think of that. The very thought made her struggle for breath, having a hard time looking at either of them. Seeing her daughter laugh in earnest for the first time in a while made her smile a bit herself, though still unsure how the many dangers lurking at night were funny exactly. She sighed, beckoning her over to the dinner table where her father was already seated.

"So, Hikaru," her mother started nervously, glancing at her husband, "your dad and I heard you were doing really well at school."

 _Damn you Ueno-sensei._

"Uh...well, yeah I decided to study a bit more," she avoided meeting their eyes.

"That's great Hikaru! I mean, it's so nice finally seeing you put some effort into things!"

Her parents both smiled at her. That was the thing about doing well. Once you do it, people keep expecting more and more out of you, until they consumed your very being. What if she couldn't meet those standards? What if she wasn't enough? The thought of losing herself to others terrified Hikaru. It got to her so much, that her entire disposition seemed to revolve around putting people down, turning them away from whatever preconceived notions they had of her. So she downplayed herself, goofed off, dyed her hair, skipped classes, hanged out with the wrong crowd. She was killing the future she feared she'd never make.

She stood up, disconcerted, losing her footing. "I'm sorry, I'm tired right now. I really have to go." She hastily made her way up to her room.

" _Ne Hikaru! That was so rude!"_

" _Shut up Sai. Shut up, shut up, shut up."_

Sai looked at her worriedly, never having seen Hikaru act so closed off. She always seemed like such a happy kid, smiling and joking around with others, but that doesn't seem to be the case. His keen eyes did not miss the weary looks she had around people, or the studied disregard she had for authority figures. She would just shut herself away from people, and the idea of a desolate Hikaru unsettled him. What put him off the most was the pattern that his hosts seemed to follow. He clutched his fan to his chest, _Maybe this time…_

"But Hikaru! It's been so long since we last...talked," her mom called out, voice gradually shifting to a stifled whisper.

Hikaru froze in place, narrowed her eyes and continued at her brisk pace. The door slammed shut behind her, as she slowly sank against it.

Shindo Tobio placed a comforting hand on his wife's back, "It's alright dear. We can try again tomorrow."

She sorrowfully looked down, shaking her head, "It's all my fault isn't it. I think about it everyday, Tobio. If only I hadn't." She laughed bitterly, "and we thought she was improving."

"It's not your fault dear," he said firmly, "don't you dare think it is."

"It's just..." he paused, contemplating the words he was about to say, "death is not easily overcome, especially at her age."

She stifled a sob, a hand covering her face. "I know dear, I know."

* * *

Hikaru awoke to a nagging voice that she couldn't get to shut up.

" _Hikaru. Hikaru! Hikaruuuu!"_

" _Just quit your yammering already!"_

She covered her face with a pillow, just wishing it would somehow turn to a pillow ghost that could actually hit Sai's face when she flung it at him.

" _But Hikaru it's already noon! You're really late for class!"_

" _Urgh. School."_

" _Don't say that Hikaru, I find that place very interesting! We learn a lot, I'm even learning Engurish! Look! Goodu morningu myu keety."_

" _Sai, I swear if you pull that shit again I will cut my hands off and you can kiss Go goodbye."_

" _What! Bu-but that's what Mitsuki-sensei was saying last class!"_

" _Well sometimes I can only wonder how Mitsuki-sensei landed a job let alone graduate."_

" _Is it she that bad?"_

" _Yes. Yes, she is Sai. Now get outta my way so I can get dressed."_

" _Ne, Hikaru, what is a keety?"_

" _Do you really want to know?"_

" _Yes!"_

" _Well you see, a keety is…"_

Sai's eyes widened. _"Hi-hi-hikaru!"_ He sputtered.

She let out a maniacal laugh.

" _You asked, Sai."_

" _I will never speak Engrishu again."_

" _Damn right you ain't."_

By the time class ended, which was English and Sai was giving Mitsuki-sensei a judging glare the entire course, Hikaru had been forced to attend a _goukon_ with friends later on. It would include her, Akari, and Ayumi, a senpai who had already graduated. Ayumi was also going to bring a friend or two, sources cite (sources being Akari, a seasoned reporter who, for all her scoops, should have already published a journal by now). Akari had dragged Hikaru all the way home, excitedly blabbering about "what we should wear" and "makeup!" Once she had finished rummaging the entirety of her closet, she settled on a cute, knee length teal dress that did her complexion wonders.

"You look pretty, Akari!" Hikaru complemented in earnest, after endlessly telling her she looked fine in other dresses.

"Fufufu-I do, don't I?" she said, examining herself in the mirror, " now I might actually find myself a good catch."

Hikaru sighed, not even remotely wanting to go. _I'm a victim of all of this. Hey, maybe I should ditch._

As if reading her mind, Akari immediately turned to her, jabbing a finger in her face. "Now, your turn."

" _God, what have I done to deserve this?"_ her eyes pleaded the ceiling for help.

" _Hey, dressing up is fun Hikaru! Where are we going?"_

She glared at him. _"You'll know soon."_

After they had relocated to Hikaru's house, which was right next-door, her room underwent the same proceedings, with clothes strewn on the floor. Hikaru then found a black, silk blouse with blossoming flowers in shades of pink and a startling violet, softly descending from the collar.

Sai thought it suited Hikaru perfectly, an empty black with no expectations attached. But then, the girl blooms with a potential so vibrant against the stark black, that it left people in awe. A persevering flower trapped in a dark place. She, for all her worth, could not kill her own potential.

Sai smiled, _"You look simply divine, Hikaru."_

She looked flustered, _"You think so?"_

" _Quite",_ he nodded.

"You look stunning! Oh my God, I can't wait to see how we'll look with makeup," she excitedly skipped around looking for a skirt to match the blouse. "Hey, it'd be such a waste if you don't have a skirt with this," she whined.

"How about this one?" Hikaru lifted a mid-length, black chiffon skirt with a slightly transparent second layer, that once she wore, seemed to flow quite nicely.

"Perfect," she pushed her to a chair. "Now the makeup."

After what seemed like eternity to Hikaru, they wobbled out of the house in heels, with curled hair(and lashes) and makeup smothered faces. Sai was gushing over them the entire way.

* * *

Waya fidgeted on the izakaya's tatami flooring giving Kawasaki a piece of his mind. "You know, I'm only doing this because I lost. Man, I hate goukons, they're the worst. Everyone is so awkward, no one knows what to say," his face scrunched up in disdain.

"Eh, it's only just this once Waya! Bear with me please, Shizuo had something come up and you were the first person in front of me," he whined, looking at him helplessly. "Besides, Ayumi said the girls coming were really cute!"

"I don't even know who this Ayumi person is, and for the umpteenth time, I don't care," he huffed, frustrated.

"Pfft," one of Kawasaki's friends snickered, "look at you, guy. 'I don't care he says'."

Kawasaki sent him an annoyed look, "Shut up Masato."

Waya sighed. Now the girls were late and making him stay even longer in this goddamn place. When would they jus-

"Hey Kawasaki!" A redheaded girl waved excitedly. "It's been a while!"

"Ayumi! You look great!"

And she did look great. The girls looked damn gorgeous. Ayumi had short, sharp hair and was stylishly dressed in a peplum shirt and wide pants that complemented her willowy figure. Behind her was a shy girl that leaned more towards the plain side, but had quite a pleasant overall look. One was in a teal dress, and _holy shit, she looked good_. Kawasaki's friends seemed to agree with him, giving her glances and whispering something Waya couldn't hear, but sort of caught the gist of. When his eyes found the last of the girls, who looked kind of abashed and out of place, he froze. She was pretty, in the sort of way that didn't need a flashy dress to make a statement. Though she had bleached her bangs, Waya noticed. She was simply clad in a black blouse and skirt, which seemed to send focus to her face instead. Wide, sycamore eyes met his, and her perfect, rosy lips curved into a smile. Waya felt himself dying.

"Ah right, this here is Midori," she pointed at the plain girl, after all of them have been seated, "she's a friend from college."

Midori politely bowed, "It's nice meeting you."

The guys smiled and bowed back. _Guess who Ms. Stiff is._

"These two were my high school kouhai," she introduced. "They're so bad to me, not even treating me like I'm any older," she pouted.

"Eh, you're making us sound really rude Ayumi-chan," Akari laughed good-naturedly. "I'm Fujisaki Akari by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Fujisaki-san!" came the all too excited group response. Waya rolled his eyes, and then settled themcuriously on the remaining girl. She coughed nervously, her cheeks coloring a bit, "I'm Shindo. Shindo Hikaru." _How cute._

"Eh, look at you Hikaru-chan, being all shy! Give her a minute she'll drop the act," Ayumi laughed, smacking her in the back. "She's actually quite a loudmouth."

" _She's right Hikaru,"_ Sai admitted, trying not to laugh.

"Am not! Ayumi do you want me to remind you of your blabber mouth's golden ages?!"

"You see," Ayumi pointed at Hikaru, "I told you!"

And just like that, whatever tension there had been melted with bouts of laughter.

Shindo Hikaru was nothing like he thought she'd be. Instead of the silent, gentle girl he'd imagined, she was an outgoing and quick-witted girl, controlling the entire pace and mood of the goukon. She'd crack a joke to ease the mood, and then she'd aim the questions at them in an easy going manner, making sure everyone gets their fair of attention. Whenever anyone seemed uncomfortable answering, she'd quickly divert their attention to something else, like jobs for example. Which is how Waya felt himself nervously answering, "I'm actually a Go Professional." He was half expecting the usual "That's a job?" question but was surprised to see Shindo's eyes light up in recognition. "Wow! So you're a pro," she exclaimed, "why didn't you say so! Man that's great."

Waya blinked. _This was not a normal reaction_ , he thought. At her animated reply Kawasaki had excitedly answered, "Hey, me too! I'm even better than Waya here."

"Eh," her malachite eyes studied him and Kawasaki, "wow, this really is great." Then she let out a laugh that startled the entire group. The other guys, trying to steal the attention to themselves again, started to chatter about their part time jobs. Hikaru quickly caught his eyes, and nodded her head towards the door. She excused herself to the bathroom, and he followed her out not too long after.

" _Do you really think this is going to work Hikaru? I don't think he's coming. Just go back inside, look at the drunk people here! I really don't think your mother is going to be happy with this,"_ he shifted uncomfortably.

When they had first arrived, he was throwing a hissy fit. _"Hikaru why are we at a pub? A girl like you shouldn't be at a place like this!"_ And then he looked absolutely horrified, _"Hikaru. We're not…we're not meeting men are we?"_ She comforted his trepidations with an _"I'm just accompanying Akari, Sai. I can't leave the girl alone."_ and her chivalrous intentions seemed to shut him up for the time being.

" _It is, Sai. Oh look, here he is."_

Once Waya made it out the door, she grabbed his arm and started walking.

The boy yelped, ears turning red, "Hey, where are we going?"

"We are going for a walk, and while we do that, you are going to tell me just how someone becomes a pro," she stated factually.

Waya skidded to a halt, "Wait. You're actually _interested_ in Go?"

She managed a confused look on her face, "What, you thought I was in there feigning interest or something?"

"Well," he looked at her prying eyes, "well yeah."

The way she easily seemed to manipulate the outing made him a bit skeptical about her true feelings on matters. Or maybe he was reading into this too much, and she just was an upbeat social butterfly or something. The way her eyes had glinted humorously at his blunt answer made him think otherwise.

"Ah, I kind of see how you got that impression," she joked, smiling mischievously. " With how long you've been staring at me, I thought I wasn't real either."

Waya choked, "M-Me? Stare at you? Get over yourself Shindo."

"Look at you, already dropping the -san. I suppose this constitutes the beginning of our non-suffix relationship," she nodded.

"Relationship?" he sputtered, bewildered. "Shindo, we met barely an hour ago."

"And yet, here we are, strolling in the middle of this fine night," she motioned, "hand in hand."

"It's only 8 Shindo! And hand in what now?!"

"Jeez, relax Waya. Man, you're so fun to tease," she grinned, an impish look on her face.

Waya briefly wondered what happened to the girl who an hour ago, seemed to him shy and demure.

 _RIP shy girl_ , he thought, _it was nice knowing you for a few minutes_.

"So? How did you become a pro?"

"Why are you asking? You know someone who is interested?"

She looked offended, "Why? Do I not seem the type to play Go?"

"Not really, no," he answered honestly, eying her bleached hair. "Though with that twisted personality of yours you won't have to worry about fitting in." Honestly, he has never met one normal Go professional, and it seemed like quirkiness was a qualification for the job.

She snickered, already enjoying his upfront and insightful responses, "This job is sounding more interesting by the minute."

"It is. And to answer your question, for whoever's life you're prying into right now, there is a Pro exam. Though I was an insei before taking it. Is your friend going to be one?"

She looked at him questioningly, "Insei? Are they like, apprentices?"

"Sort of, yeah," he scratched his head, trying to explain. "They play against each other to increase their rankings. Top insei don't have to go through the pro exam preliminaries."

"So, were you? A top insei, I mean," she asked.

"I was," he answered unpretentiously. "But it really isn't easy. You'd have to attend group studies with a high-dan professional as well. Go salons. Practice is everything. It still is."

She whistled appreciatively, "Wow that seems like a lot of work."

" _Thank God I have you Sai."_

" _You know, although I will be playing Go, I somehow do not have a good feeling about this."_

" _You will once you start playing. These are strong players we're talking about."_

"Yeah, so make sure your friend knows what he's getting himself into."

"I'll pass the message on," she smiled, looking thoroughly amused.

"Say, maybe I can take him to the Go institute if he's okay with that," he suggested with a smirk.

"I think he would very much like that," she nodded affirmatively.

"Great," he began, before bending at a corner. "Hey look at what I found," he beckoned her over. "It's a kitty!"

Sai gasped, _"Hikaru! He- he said that word!"_

" _What word Sai?"_

" _K-keety,"_ he whispered in mortification _, "That foulmouthed boy! To think I trusted his honor because of his status as a Go player,"_ he shook his head in disbelief.

She slapped her head remembering the little white lie she'd told Sai earlier in the day. _"Foulmouthed indeed,"_ she nodded sagely. _"How dare he utter such words like…keety?"_

She laughed at his expression.

"Didn't figure you as the kind of guy to pick up stray cats."

"Hey, what's wrong with that?" he defended, thinking she was laughing at his expense.

"Nothing wrong with it," she bended over, petting the kitten herself, "just didn't think you'd do it."

Waya looked over at her, not sure whether to take her comment as a compliment or an offense to what he thought was his kindhearted nature. A smile lit up her face as the kitten nuzzled her hands. "Hey, it's kind of ticklish," she giggled, meeting his eyes. He looked away, feeling his face heat up. "Get up, let's find it some food."

"Help me up," she stretched her hand out. "I'm wearing heels," she justified, after noticing his initial unwillingness to help. With a sigh, Waya grabbed her small hands and pulled her up, almost using too much force as he misgauged her weight.

"Were you were trying to dismantle my hands Waya?" she glared, rolling her wrists uncomfortably.

"Shut up and walk Shindo," he placed his hands in his pockets, walking at a faster pace. _Her hands were soft._

After they'd fed the cat and built her a semi-shelter out of boxes they'd found, they hurried back to their friends, noticing the great amount of time they'd been missing.

"Great now they probably think I abducted you or something," he whined, walking even more quickly.

"No they won't," she reassured, though Akari probably did think that. "Will you slow down? If I knew I was in for a _jog,"_ her tone dropped dangerously, "I would have worn some shoes instead."

"Just whose grand idea was this?" he asked incredulously, his voice rising a couple octaves, raising his hands at the sky in frustration.

"Oh, can it Waya," she waved him off. "Look we're already here."

"Hikaru!" her friend called out, rushing to her. "Hikaru _where_ were you? We were all so worried a-and I thought that-"

Waya sent her an unimpressed look, a silent 'I told you so'. She shrugged.

"Well here I am," she almost gave a twirl, "all in one piece."

Akari sighed, "You should've at least told me. Anyways, we were just about to leave. They're inside trying to contact you guys, why weren't you answering?"

"I don't have my phone with me?" she tried.

"Mine was on silent."

"You're hopeless. Let's just leave," she said, resignedly stopping her reprimands. She didn't seem too happy with the outing. Hikaru would remember to ask her about it later.

" _Hikaru, I think you must apologize to Akari later,"_ Sai chastised.

" _Yeah, sure let's do that,"_ she rolled her eyes.

" _We weren't even supervising her like we'd agreed on,"_ he said, looking down guiltily.

After having to explain to the fretting group that they'd only gone out for a breath of air since it was so stuffy inside, they bade their goodbyes and took off. Waya and Hikaru were confused about the plummeting mood that shrouded the group, but took time to exchange email addresses, all the while Kawasaki was glaring pointedly at Akari.

It was silent car ride, until Ayumi thought to break it.

"Akari and Kawasaki had a bit of an argument," she revealed.

Hikaru looked at Akari, who was worrying her dress and avoiding eye contact.

"Really? It had to do with Waya and I's disappearance I'm assuming," she stared out of the window, acting rather impartial to the matter.

" _See? Now you really should apologize,"_ Sai pointed out.

"Well yeah, but Kawasaki kept firmly defending Waya, he said he wasn't like that," Ayumi continued. "In any case, a _Go player_? Hikaru, I never thought that was your type," she laughed skeptically.

Sai looked slighted, "What's wrong with with Go players," he questioned.

"It's not like that," she adamantly stated. "Besides, isn't Kawasaki a Go player?" she shot back.

"Who said I was interested in Kawasaki? I was expecting someone else, but he didn't come after all," she replied bitterly.

"Well that was a failed goukan, huh?"

Akari gasped, slapping her arm, "Hikaru!"

Ayumi chortled heartily, "That's more like it."

The mood slowly eased, and by the time Akari and her got home, they were all back in high spirits.

* * *

Her grandfather called her the next morning, "Hikaru-chan! Come over this evening, alright? I have something for you," he told her in an eager voice, which piqued Hikaru's interest.

Afterschool, she decided to hang out with Akari, mostly to make up for the grief she'd caused the girl yesterday. After they'd slipped into silence walking back home, she'd turned to her and and apologized, "Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday."

"It's alright, Hikaru," she smiled. "Though the Kawasaki fight was the real deal. Too bad you missed it," she laughed, knowing how Hikaru would jump headfirst into any fight, really.

"Well aren't I just lucky to have you fill me in," she poked her with an elbow.

The rest of their way home was spent discussing the Akari's heroic endeavors in the previous night, and just before they parted, Akari looked at her teasingly and said "About Waya-kun, he looks cool. You have my blessings."

"Akari, it isn't like that!"

* * *

Dressed in a comfortable sweater, she slipped on her high-tops and left for her grandparents'.

" _Hey, what do you think he wants to show us Sai?"_

" _I have a feeling it's going to be Go related,"_ he chippered.

As she navigated her way through the familiar neighborhood, a boy who looked about her age, dressed _too_ formally for the suburbs, came up to her with a polite smile and a piece of paper in hand.

"Hello," he began good manneredly. "I'm looking for this address, but I think I'm a bit lost," he admitted, looking abashed, as if he wasn't used to making silly blunders, like getting lost.

"Oh, sure, just let me see-" she looked at the address scribbled down, and upon reading the address, her face scrunched up in confusion.

She met his expectant viridian grey eyes, which turned apologetic when he saw her expression, "I'm sorry to have troubled you, I'll manage somehow," he chuckled, reaching back for the paper.

"Oh I know where that is," she professed.

The raven-haired boy turned back to her immediately, "You do?"

"Well it'd be strange not to," she began, "it's my grandparents' home."

" _Hikaru, do you think…?"_

" _Well, probably Sai."_

The boy's eyes widened in understanding. "I'm Touya Akira," he bowed formally. "I believe your grandfather, Shindo-san, hired me for a private Go lesson."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! You guys made my week!

EternallyInternal: Yes, Hikaru is older here! Hahaha, by the next chapter, she's going to know quite a few:)

Z:Yeah I was thinking that for a while, which is why I decided to write this. Yes, that makes absolute sense, I'm happy someone noticed!

rih: I'm glad you think so! Hope that answers your question about Akira. Expect more the next chapter*smirks evilly*

Terrabite: And there you have it Terrabite-san! The moment! As for her relationship with Go(I think that's what you meant, please correct me otherwise) its going to step up soon because of a certain pro who manages to piss our lovely Hikaru off;p

Guest: Thank you so much! Yes I'm working on the third chapter of it right now!

Mokina: I'm happy you do! Thank you, I think I may update weekly actually!

Alice: Alice-san, after I have translated your reviews(because my French is not very good) I was really, really happy! Something about getting a review in another language feels nice! Thank you so much, and I hope you look forward to the next continuation.

gaul1: Thanks for dropping a review! Will do! (The fact that this actually rhymes XD)

* * *

Just to clarify their ages: Hikaru, Akari, and Akira-17

Waya and Nase-18

Kawasaki and Isumi- 21

 _Shinobue_ : a traditional Japanese flute

 _Goukon_ : a mixer

 _Izakaya_ : It's basically a pub where many people go after work, also a common location for goukons

Oh, and I went with black hair for Akira since it _is_ originally black in the manga, although I was a bit tempted to go with green and do the whole "Haku" thing. I'll also admit that the fact I think black looks better may have influenced this decision;)

I'll make sure to mention anything that needs more clarification, and don't hesitate to ask.

On a side note: who do you think died? ;p


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the huge delay! Was abroad and I log in one day and a hundred something follows, holy shit you guys. I'm so happy. Also I would like to clarify that I know next to nothing about how Go games really flow. Hence, the bullshitting (pls don't kill me).

 _"Life's little crossroads are often as simple as the pull of a trigger." - Joshua, The World Ends with You_

Chapter 3: That One Time I Met the Oza

By the time Hikaru had neared her Grandpa's house, she had learned three things about this 'Akira' character.

One: he was not one for small talk. Any and every one of her advances was painfully eliminated by one or two worded replies and a forcefully polite smile.

Two: He does not particularly enjoy covert attempts at improving his, in her courteous opinion, deplorable fashion sense. Yellow and pink are never a good idea. Hikaru briefly wondered if he took offense at her slight jab, and if it was the reason for his insistence on not having small talk, which leads to the third and final observation.

Three: For all his worth, he could hardly disguise his annoyance, even with his seemingly refined demeanor. His smiles consisted of lips stretched thin and feet taking on a faster pace, as if he wanted to get this over with even earlier. Hikaru, on the other hand, was enjoying every second of the way, throwing comments left and right, and laughing in an extra boisterous voice. Pushing people's buttons, especially ones inclined on acting conserved, was a favorite pastime of hers. Sai gave up his conquest of making her act respectably quite a few streets ago.

"Oh! This is it, Touya-san," she beamed, pushing the door open. "Come in, come in!"

Touya, relieved, smiled in earnest for the first time, "Thank you, Shindo-san."

" _Hikaru, I think he is under the impression that this will be the last of you he'll have to deal with,"_ Sai noted, though not without a bit of mirth himself.

" _Well, today must not be his day. I can tell as much by his purple striped tie."_ Hikaru retorted while stifling her oncoming laughter, settling for a plastered smile instead.

"Hikaru, is that you?" Soon enough, her grandfather's head popped from the hallway, "C'mon Hikaru, in the study roo-" he paused, looking at a figure standing behind her. "Touya-sensei!"

She choked. Touya what?

After regarding her reaction, Akira gave her a small smirk, and with a noticeably more confident stride, made his way to her grandfather. He bowed, "Shindo-san, I apologize for my tardiness. I'll try to make up with the lesson though."

Heihachi chuckled, "I'm glad at your eagerness to teach, but it's really my granddaughter there who you'll be working with."

Akira turned to face her with an appalled look, and an abstruse smile quickly replaced the gaping face she wore a while ago. She bowed, taking advantage of his momentary lapse in conduct, "I look forward to the lesson, Touya- _sensei._

He winced, but took no time at all to bow back, "As do I, and I rather prefer you call me Akira lest you confuse me with my father."

"Eh? Is he someone I should be familiar with?" she tipped her head in honest curiosity.

"What are you saying Hikaru?" Heihachi laughed nervously. "Don't mind her Akira-sensei. She has much to learn about the professional world, which is incidentally why I asked for you."

"For me?" Akira asked quizzically, furrowing his brows.

"You've been a professional for quite some time now, and you're about Hikaru's age right? I thought it would be best for her to learn from you," Heihachi explained.

Hikaru and Sai silently witnessed the exchange; neither thinking it would be wise to mention that they'd already found another pro, two actually, who were close to Hikaru in age. Hikaru definitely didn't want to miss the opportunity of being taught by this walking wardrobe malfunction, especially with the way he'd react to any remarks of it. Sai though, just wanted to play a game, the sooner the better.

Akira nodded, "I see, it does make sense."

"So are we starting anytime soon, Touya- _sensei_?" she drawled, taking on a bored tone.

"I said it was Akir-"

"Meh, it doesn't matter. It's your last name too isn't it?" she stated more than asked, with a glint to her eye that suggested another meaning to her words.

For once, he didn't feel he was being shackled to the weight of his last name.

He smiled, "I suppose it is."

Maybe Shindo Hikaru isn't as bad as he thought.

* * *

She was worse. He wondered how one could turn absolutely any topic back to his "so last decade" style. It took skill, he admits, after accursing why he agreed to this in the first place. They haven't even played a single game yet, and to say the girl knew absolutely zilch about professionals was giving her too much credit.

"Say, Touya," she started. She had dropped the sensei after she decided it simply wasn't pulling a reaction anymore. "Have you ever regretted your decision?"

He glanced at her, unsettled by her sudden morose tenor. She had discarded her hoodie a while ago, and a bulky graffiti shirt hanged from her sylphlike frame. The words "Never give in", splayed in blood red, stood out from the rest of the scrawls. With the dusking sun turning her pretty face a few shades too gold, and limbs sprawled almost carelessly in front of the goban as he maintained his seiza, she struck him as an oddity. Her gaze wandered elsewhere, as if she didn't really want to hear an answer. He graced her with one anyways.

"No," he stated firmly. "I never imagined myself doing anything else."

At his reply, Sai smiled knowingly. He has, after all, devoted his entire life to the game.

She slowly returned her gaze back to him, and he could see a question in them. Her lips paused as she contemplated what to say. She settled with a hum and nod of head.

The sliding of the screen door interrupted their silence, and a pleasant old lady came in with a tray. "Pardon my intrusion, Akira-sensei, Hikaru-chan, but I think it's about time for a break!"

As she set the tray of snacks and tea on the tatami, Hikaru crawled to it in childlike excitement. "Are those cookies grandma? I luff ywor cewkiesh!"

"Hikaru! Mind your manners!" she scolded, but let out a small chuckle.

" _Yeah, Touya-san is a guest!"_ Sai added.

" _Shut up Sai, these cookies are a gift from God."_

"It's fine ma'am," he assured with a smile, he had gotten used to her antics by now. "Thank you for the snacks."

"Such a well-mannered boy," she sighed jokingly. "Call me if you need anything, alright?" she kindly told them before leaving.

"Your grandmother seems nice," he commented politely.

"I'm sure your grandma seems nice too," she threw offhandedly. "No need playing Manners with me," she laughed, impishly eying him as he drew his mouth into a thin line.

He sighed, "How about we play a game now? I can only teach you about titles and exams for so long. You know, this could all be wasted time if you were not at the level the exam requires."

"Well, why don't you test me then?" she asked in a voice that suggested a hidden challenge.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," he told her, before adding in, "your grandfather only asked me to inform you of what is expected of professionals to know for today, but I see no harm in playing a game."

"Finally!" Sai yelled in exasperated joy, and just before he could initiate his newly practiced victory dance (a choreography of some pop song Akari was hung up on), Akira's phone rang.

With a glance at the caller ID, he excused himself, "I'm sorry, I have to take it."

Hikaru nodded, "Yep, lover boy. Go take the call, wouldn't want to make her worry."

"It's my mother," he indifferently clarified.

"Mhm," she responded halfheartedly.

Choosing to ignore her larks and teasing, he stepped out, leaving a Hikaru laughing crazily behind. "Hello?"

"Akira," He tensed at his mother's voice.

"Mom?"

"Your father, he's in the hospital," she whispered worriedly. He froze, "It happened again didn't it?"

"Yes. He's in the intensive care unit. Just come when you're done alright?" she let out, "Take care on your way here." Her son tended to be reckless in situations like these.

"I will."

He mechanically made his way back to the room, slowly seating himself.

"So, what did the lady friend wa-," she quieted down, studying his face cautiously.

"Touya? Touya what's wrong?" she questioned, noticing his clenched hands and stiff face.

"It's nothing," he insisted with a smile that failed to convince Hikaru one bit.

" _It's definitely not nothing Hikaru,"_ Sai added warily.

" _You think I can't tell?"_

"Don't bullshit me," she harshly responded, eying his clenched fists.

" _You could've phrased it more politely Hikaru,"_ he sighed.

After a silent pause, Akira exhaled, and confided, "It's my father. He's in the hospital."

Overcoming her initial shock, she got up and pulled him with her.

"Let's go," she glared at him, "I'm not exactly sure what you were waiting for, some divine intervention? I told you to quit the act, didn't I?"

"I suppose so," he answered vaguely, questioning whether ending up with an observant and pushy person such as Hikaru could be considered divine intervention.

They left hastily, her Grandfather calling out to them in confusion, "Hikaru? Akira-sensei? Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Later Gramps!" she yelled out to him, pushing the boy in front of her before starting another series of well executed bows.

Before long she rushed him through the cold Tokyo night, pushing through the crowds (and taking particular joy in elbowing them back) and into the subway station. "This line should get us there in four stops," she pointed at a specific route on the map. Akira gave her a hasty nod, turned around, and before he'd keep going she dragged him the other way. "Touya, you don't deal with situations like these too well, do you?" she sighed. "It's that way."

"Oh."

They wordlessly entered the train, opting to stand for a quicker exit. As the onslaught of people kept crowding them, she, again, elbowed a stranger while attempting to steady herself.

" _Hikaru I told you hitting people was bad!"_

" _But they're asking for it Sai, I'm telling you!"_

The stranger turned angrily, and before Hikaru could blankly apologize, they both froze.

"Hikaru? Bahahaha! Just when I was about to yell at you," he laughed, punching her shoulder in a friendly manner. "You can elbow me all you damn want."

"Shut up Kureno! Out of all times to run into you," she huffed and crossed her arms.

Akira evaluated them, trying to find how exactly someone like Hikaru knew a person like that. He was gruff looking, tall, and dressed like hoodlum. A menacing expression seemed to be plastered to his face. One would describe him as a delinquent.

"Of all times? Oh wait, who are you?" he growled out, staring Akira down.

Hikaru pushed him aside, "Kureno, go vandalize a wall or something."

"Damn, is it that time of month?" he scratched the back of his head, "anyways, who's this guy?"

"Touya Akira," he responded steadily, not flinching at the tone of voice he was using with him. The guy probably liked Hikaru, he figured as much. Well, she was pretty he'll give her that, but otherwise unconventional, offensive, forceful, he could think of a few words.

"Well listen here Touya, Shindo is mine," at this he pointedly grabbed her shoulders, to Sai's dismay, "you even try to, no, think of trying anything on her you dead meat. You got that?"

" _Well why don't you start by letting go of her you lout!"_ Sai repeatedly bashed the boy's head with his fan, albeit uselessly.

Seems like Akira was right on the mark. Shindo shrugged his arm off, seemingly unfazed, "Kureno it's not like that," she started calmly, "but even if it were you should mind your goddamn business!"

"Oi Kureno," a voice interjected, "this is our stop."

Kureno turned to his companion, who looked, to no one's surprise, equally as menacing if not more. Akira thought the redhead looked familiar though, but couldn't pinpoint exactly where he'd seen the boy before. Upon spotting Hikaru, the boy acknowledged her with a nod before shifting his gaze to him in recognition. He looked away then, an unidentified expression on his rugged, handsome face and stepped out of the train, leaving his friend in his dust.

"Cheh. Fine." With one last warning glare at Akira and a bright smile at Hikaru, Kureno left the train to both Hikaru and Akira's candid relief.

"Well, he seems like a good fellow."

She stared at him before sighing and leaning by the window side, "He's really not so bad. He tends to come on a bit strong though."

"A bit?" he asked skeptically, "he looked ready to dismantle every last bit of me."

" _And_ _ **I**_ _, him"_ Sai added angrily.

"That is an interesting way to describe it. Dismantle every last bit of you, huh," she nodded approvingly, _"and Sai, good going with the fan, that was a 70 hit combo."_ Sai huffed proudly _, "at your service milady."_

She then met his eyes for the first time since they got on the train, "You're probably wondering how I even know him right?"

Akira stiffened, he was beginning to dislike how seemingly effortless she made reading him to be. She snorted, "I've met a lot of people like you, Touya. Right now you're probably formulating your own assumptions and jumping to conclusions. Just spit it out already, I'd pick a blunt truth over feigned consideration any day, you know."

"What makes you assume other people don't?" he asked.

Caught off guard, she furrowed her brows "Huh, what do you mean?"

He gave her a side gaze, taking in her confused countenance. "Back in the study," he reminded her. "You looked like you had a question yourself."

Understanding crossed her exquisite features, and after a moment of arbitrary silence, she mustered a bashful smile. "You caught me there."

"It was about my father wasn't it? And if that's why I never thought of doing anything besides Go," he asserted.

"You're acting so smug for figuring that out," she laughed, mentally noting that she should be more careful around him.

"Not really," he pointed. "You're the one trying to downplay this conversation. You should just say so if you feel uncomfortable," he goaded her, and in impeccable timing, the doors of the train slid open for him to casually stride out of.

A stunned Hikaru took a while to process what he'd just said before running after him. "Hey! The heck do you mean? If there's anybody uncomfortable here, it's you!" She angrily huffed, "Well it's no time to argue so I'll let it slip."

"Fine with me," he said indifferently before walking ahead of her. That girl seriously got on his nerves.

She bit her tongue before she could yell out more insults and stomped hurriedly until she matched his pace. "So, you know the way there?"

"Yeah. I only got lost on the station because I've never been in your area before."

"Hm. Well that's good, I'm usually horrid with directions" So it mustn't be the first time his dad's been admitted. That, or he lives by here, which she really doubts.

"My father isn't in the best shape recently, it's the second time this has happened," he looked downcast.

She didn't respond, an insincere 'I hope he feels better' wouldn't do any of them any good, so she settled on picking up her pace and a tug of his sleeve.

After entering the hospital they darted over to the reception lady to ask her for the Meijin's room. She willingly gave it to them upon learning who Akira was, and a nurse offered to take them there.

"Well, this is where I leave," she turned to him. "Go check on your dad."

"Thank you for everything," he said, though he seemed to be struggling to say something else.

She made to leave before he called out to her, "Shindo, will I see you again?"

She turned, sycamore eyes meeting slate, "Sure, I'm still taking you up on that game yeah?"

Satisfied, he gave a slight smile and nodded before following the nurse.

* * *

The next morning, it dawned on both of them that they hadn't even established a method of contact. Hikaru found it hilarious and thought of asking her grandpa later. For now, practicing in go salons as Akira had suggested after she told him she hadn't played many opponents face to face would suffice. He'd given her such a skeptical face then, and she felt he wasn't taking her seriously at all, just humoring her, an "aspiring" pro whose definition of Go mainly involved sitting behind a screen, and started since, when was it? Two months ago? Although skeptical, his advice was sincere and reflected experience, giving her a sense of what being a "pro" was like. Well, she'll find a way to contact him somehow.

After school, she was about to hunt for go salons when some classmates had invited her and Akari for some outing.

"Oh come on Hikaru-chan! Akari said she wasn't busy!"

She wasn't certain when she and Akari had become a collective entity, but she laughed anyways.

"Yeah, yeah but I really got something to do right now. Hm, if I happen to finish early I'll meet up with you guys." She hauled her bag over her shoulder and left, not giving them anytime to oppose.

"Gah! That Hikaru's always up to something," one of the girls sighed.

"Tell me about it. It was soccer just last month, and tennis before that. I think she even played shogi for a while. I wonder what it is this time."

"What's what?" A brunette chirped, only in time to catch up on the last of the conversation.

"Oh, Akari-chan! Hikaru just left, said she was busy with something," the girl explained.

"Oh, did she now?" Akari frowned, before allowing herself a smile. "Hm, that's right she did mention something this morning," she lied. Letting those girls have an upper hand on what she knew of Hikaru's hectic probably nonexistent schedule was the last thing she'd need. For now, she'd fake her knowledge of Hikaru's whereabouts, but later, it would grant the girl a full-fledged inquisition.

"Well, let's go!"

It had only come to Hikaru's mind that she had Waya's number after a useless hour of searching. She looked through her contacts until she came upon 'kidnapper' and dialed. He picked up surprisingly fast, before she'd even thought how to start the call. "Shindo?" his voice sounded a bit out of breath. Was he running?

"Ah, Waya. Heya, how's it going? I may or may not be in need of a salon name because I don't seem to have psychic powers like so many believe."

"Uh, sure. Well how about telling me where you are right now so I can get you to the closest one."

She looked at his contact name before snickering and describing her location.

"There's a pretty decent one nearby actually! Tell you what, I have a game right now, but you head there and I might catch up with you later."

"That sounds good," she nodded, before noticing how useless the action was.

She wrote down the directions, and before she hung up remembered, "Oh, and good luck with your game!"

"Thanks, thanks. Not like I need it though," he let out a laugh that had her move the phone away from her now almost deaf ear.

"You know what I changed my mind I hope you lose." She stated plainly before ending the call.

* * *

"Who was that huh? Never seen you so happy to pick up a phone in your life. Scratch that, only when you order pizza."

"Just a friend, Nase. Sheesh, give a man his privacy," he huffed, still staring at the contact name.

"Shindo Hikaru," she said after peeking at his phone. "Sounded like a girl through the phone too."

"Your point?" He motioned with his hand, annoyed.

"You never talk to girls," at his quizzical stare, she corrected herself, "well other than me obviously, but we wouldn't have ever met without go."

"Wait, that address you gave her, isn't that the institute's? She plays go?" she exclaimed, pounding her hand on the table. A couple of heads turned from their books and pre-game reviewing. Nase slowly sat back down. "You said you were gonna meet her, I'm coming too."

"Where are you going?" Isumi asked before seating himself right next to them, a canned coffee in hand. Judging by his black circles, he probably hadn't slept much last night.

"We're meeting Waya's girlfriend," she stated.

"Friend that happens to be a girl. And no you aren't," he glared.

"She plays go too, Isumi."

Isumi sipped some more of his coffee, "Doesn't sound like anyone Waya's told me about."

"Right? You should've seen his face picking up the phone."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Waya yelled indignantly.

Isumi smiled apologetically, feeling a bit petty. He was only getting back at Waya for not telling him.

He settled for patting his back, "We're only teasing."

"No we're not. Listen up, I beat Waya and we're meeting her. If I lose, well then it's his lucky day."

Isumi sighed, there wasn't much he could do when his girlfriend settled on something. It was a side of her he found endearing, although a bit overwhelming, and he found himself wanting to help Waya but they both knew just how much that'd work. It wouldn't.

He shared a look with Waya, sending him unspoken prayers before he'd be smashed to pieces on the board.

* * *

"Is this the place Sai?" she asked after stopping in front of the building. It took her about half an hour or so, record time with her sense of direction.

"I think it is! It says 'Tokyo Go Institute'. Let's go in Hikaru!"

"That Waya, why the hell am I here? Well let's check anyways."

She entered through an automatic door, met by the cold air of the facility and a scent that vaguely reminded her of a field trip to the museum they'd had years ago. Sai was excitedly exploring the lobby, singing "go,go,go!" She slowly made her way to the counter, the receptionist a pleasant looking old lady. When she noticed Hikaru, she smiled warmly. "And what can I do for you dear? Are you waiting for someone?"

Hikaru's eye twitched just a bit before smiling herself silly. What was with people not thinking she'd play Go herself? Wait, maybe this was a complement, all the Go players she'd met this far weren't exactly normal.

"Not really, I was looking for a place I could play Go. This is the Go Institute right?"

Sai yelled out, _"Look at this Hikaru! It's amazing!"_ To which she didn't bother looking at.

The lady smiled abashedly, noticing the offense she'd caused. "You're too pretty for go," she laughed, "but if you take the first right you should get to an area where anyone can play. It's free of charge."

Hikaru wrinkled her nose and after thanking the lady, took the first right. Just like she said, she was met with a couple of go boards and chairs. Her eyes scanned the room for someone to play when they landed on a white clad figure. The man seemed to be replaying a game, and his hand twitched at something in his suit's pocket. A smoker, huh.

Without further ado, she took the seat in front of him, and his sharp eyes immediately snapped to her, startled. Whoops.

She coughed abashedly, "You up for a game? There's no one else here." She looked around the room, just in case someone who didn't look ready to kill her magically popped out.

After a glare fest sponsored by his glasses, which reflected the sunlight straight into her burning eyes, he tch-ed. "Kids."

Then, putting back all the stones, "We might as well. How many stones do you want?"

" _Let's play him equally, Hikaru!"_

"I'll taaaake...hm how about none? That sounds about enough," she stretched.

After staring at her for a few moments, which felt like an eternity of being judged, he shrugged and told her to nigiri. She ended up with black.  
 _"Alright Sai, do your thing!"_ she turned back to glance at him, but he was already next to the board, bowing down. _"Onegaishimasu."_

She quickly followed suit, and as if the man didn't seem to expect her to show any sign of formality, he took a while before returning it in a bored tone.

She smirked; bet Sai would give him a run for his money. He was not taking her seriously at all, she could tell as much from his mannerisms.

Her hand moved automatically to place the stone in what was Shuusaku's traditional opening, guided by the man himself. Her opponent, which she deemed the nickname "Whitey" suitable for, raised a skeptical brow but said nothing. He mirrored the move onto the opposite side of the board.

 _"Sai, what's he trying to do?"_

 _"Testing us Hikaru."_

 _"You said you used to tutor the Emperor? Guess that makes you a teacher, huh."_

Sai smiled slightly, attempting to hide his face behind his fan, as if it were somehow rude to smugly smile at strangers who couldn't even see him. _"Shall we, Hikaru?"_  
Even she admits her heart melted a little at the sight of a complacent Sai. _"We shall, my dear sir."_

A few hands later, Whitey was still mirroring every single hand of theirs, and Hikaru concluded the man a sufferer of passive aggressive tendencies, because she was on the brink of slapping his glasses off his questionably satisfied looking face. Was he doing this because of her interrupting his game review or whatever? Sai on the other hand maintained his calm, and pointed at different segments on the board at such a steady pace, she thought he had a memorized strategy to counter such vile passive aggressive atrocities. Yes, she had developed a strange dislike for "Whitey". Something about him irked her, though she couldn't pinpoint it quite yet. She settled on glaring at him while shakily following Sai's orders.

She soon grew bored, with the pang-pang-pang of stones on wood, until along with one pang, Whitey's sharp eyes shifted to meet hers, taken aback. He stared at the board, and she moved her eyes to it as well, reviewing the terrain of black and white. She let out a whistle. Sai had transformed the entirety of the board. He'd shifted the balance. No, it wasn't _shifting_. Shifting was for something small, a moku or two. This was hauling.

 _"Sai what in the name of Mother Teresa did you do?"_

 _"A student of mine found humor in mirroring every single move of mine. Needless to say, I've devised a plan against such attempts,"_ he smiled. _"But you see Hikaru, there's still a hole in there. Our play must now center around distracting him from it."_

 _"And how do we do that?"_

 _"This is why Touya-san wanted you to try playing real games Hikaru. There is much to learn about your opponent from their expression and posture. Moreover, you can affect theirs with your own."_

 _"Sai are you saying we're going to bluff?"_

 _"Precisely."_

 _"Wow, I never imagined you of all people would suggest that."_

 _"Hikaru, Go is a tactical game. The way traps are set on the board is no different. Filtering the truths from the lies to assess your current situation is a skill only acquired by playing people face to face like this."_ He patted her back, _"It's not usually my style, but I think you could pull it."_

" _Okay I think I'm starting to like this game. It's like poker but for uptight people. Well there's also the shit ton of strategy and rules too."_

" _I'm glad you like it Hikaru, but what is this po-ka?"_

" _That's for another day Sai."_

" _Is it engrishu?_

" _Yeah."_

" _I hope the day never comes then."_

She played the next few hands in a laid-back manner, until Sai froze on her. It was Whitey's turn to smirk now, "Did you think I hadn't seen anything like this before?" He scoffed. "I just didn't expect you to play like that, that's all."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she angrily retorted. Sai was calmly assuaging the board, and she did the same. _"This is going to be tough Hikaru, this man is a brilliant player. I could only tell now that he is no longer mimicking our moves."_ She gave Whitey another glance, reassessing him as he pushed his glasses back, confident smile on his face. She found herself growing angrier, and resumed her study of the board; she was going to find a way. Hell, she wanted to do it herself.

" _I have found it, Hikaru we need him to play at 13-5."_ Sai turned to her, surprised to find her eyes intensely trained on the board. _"Hikaru?"_

" _17-6." she repeated, "Sai, 17-6."_

" _But Hikaru, that wouldn't-oh. Oh I see." He smiled._

" _He'll take bait, he'll think we're desperate to protect our north formation, but then what we really want is for him to play at 13-5. Playing at 17-6 will eventually lead him there."_

" _You found our route to the hole in his territory, Hikaru that's significant improvement."_

" _Hey don't underestimate my stratagems, I used to play shogi"_ and with that her face morphed into a worried expression, her foot pattering the ground nervously, and shakily placed the stone. Whitey smirked, placing his own stone.

" _Hikaru I know I said your mannerisms influence your opponent, but this is a bit excessive."_

" _Oh hush Sai, you want this over with faster don't you? And I can't wait to see the look on his face when he discovers that I, a nervous wreck, am in fact conning him into playing faster hands. I'm brilliant."_

" _Well I doubt this is considered proper go etiquette, but you seem excited to say the least."_

" _What happened to 'Hikaru, go is a tactical game' Sai?"_

" _Well I meant not showing your nervousness or weakness, not this!"_

She'd laugh if it wouldn't have given her away. This was so typical of Sai.

When they succeeded in luring Whitey to said coordinate, and their win was practically guaranteed, she snickered, Whitey looking at her confusedly. _"Sai, your turn."_

They caught up pretty quick after that with Sai's genius, and managed a 1.5 moku win. Whitey stared at her in silent disbelief, then slowly pulled out a cig, lighting it right then and there. "Unbelievable," he muttered. He then met her eyes again, "Hey, who are you kid?"

She laughed, "Now you ask, after all that? You should've played without looking down on me."

" _Yeah, that would have been amazing. Hikaru I want to play this man again."_

Whitey studied her curiously, "You aren't an insei either. I would've noticed someone like you."

Ignoring his comment she started to clean up the board when he stopped her, "Don't, leave it."

She raised an eyebrow, "Why? Impressed by my tactical virtuosity?"

"Mostly your acting skills, those were exemplary," he let out a dry laugh, "tapping your fingers on the table, brilliant."

"Why thank you, you weren't half bad yourself Whitey," she hesitantly admitted, it was a scarily close game. "In fact, although I've hated your guts for more than half of the game, I will allow you another one if you'd like, where you don't y'know, copy my every single hand like a passive aggressive dolt who just couldn't be bothered to play a game with a dud like me."

"Whitey, really? Of all names, kid."

"Fine then, fetching stranger in a _white_ suit."

"While I admit that has a nice ring to it, its-"

"Ogata-Oza!" a surprised yelp came from the door. The two followed traced the sound to a Waya who stared at them, flabbergasted. He soon made his way and bowed. "I see you met Shindo already, I was just about to give her a tour of the place, maybe show her around the insei facilities," he rambled.

So _this_ was the Oza. Akira did mention the title and the man who used to be in his father's study sessions, though she thought he'd be older. _"Wow Sai, we just played a title holder."_

" _I'd very much like to play him again. He was a tough opponent."_

"Insei facilities?" he questioned frustrated, "why haven't you taken the pro exams already?"

Waya looked between them confused, then at the board. "Woah, you played each other?"

"I was under the impression that one usually plays _go_ in front of a _goban_ in the goddamn _Go Institute_." she elucidated.

"However did you come to that conclusion?" The Oza accommodated her sarcastic endeavors.

"What kind of game was this?" Waya, who had been confused at first, looked lost to the world now. "Ogata Oza, this looks too weird to be a shidougo game either."

"It was a close game, we weren't playing shidougo," she replied.

"Well yeah, 1.5 moku. Just how much was the handicap," Waya laughed.

"No, we were playing evenly," the Oza denied.

" _Too_ evenly," she quipped, still a bit bitter at his mirroring moves.

He responded with a shrewd smile, to which she sighed.

Evenly? But that suggested that Hikaru had to be good in the first place. Waya took the entire exchange in, apprehensive of how the usually detached Oza was getting along with the girl. He contemplated the idea of him going easy on her, but quickly shrugged the thought.

After giving a final glance to the board, Ogata stood up, "I have matters to attend to. Shindo was it? I hold sessions of my own, I could use some insight."

'Lo and behold, was Ogata Oza inviting _Shindo Hikaru_ to his well sought after sessions?' Waya wondered.

"Oh, I might drop by," she nodded as he gave her his card and left.

"What was that?" Waya grabbed her shoulders.

"What was what?"

"Holy shit, the Oza himself invites you to the session, he's only met you today, you only lost by 1.5 moku, what sorcery is this?"

"Won by 1.5 moku," she corrected gleefully.

"What?" he asked, genuinely not comprehending the concept of the Oza losing to her.

"I _won_ by 1.5 moku," she huffed, "geez Waya, pull yourself together man."

He laughed, "Okay I know many crazy things happened just now but winning? You've got to be kidding me." He stopped, taking in her absolutely serious face, "you _are_ kidding, right?"

 _"He underestimates us, Hikaru."_

"Dead serious," she assured.

"But that's crazy," he furrowed his thick brows.

"Life is crazy my friend." She never thought she would be haunted by a go playing ghost and being on her path to pro-dom, but there they were, beating a title holder already.

* * *

I cannot stress how thankful I am to each and every one of you. I apologize for the hella long delay, seriously.

Reviewer time!

Mokina: Yes they have finally met! I'm glad you like it, it means a lot to me!

The Ruffler: Thank you! I watched and read the anime as well, but honestly I have not grasped much of the game either, we're in the same boat. Just look at me crapping my way through the games as well hahaha.

EternallyInternal: Thanks, I was hoping that'd surprise some of you! Bet you enjoyed this chapter then.

Gaul1: Thank you, I will!

Otaku-ka-ren:fingers crossed as well. I'm leaning towards that too but man my writing tends to be unexpected even to me

Terrabite:Yep, I tried to keep their relationship the same as before, Hikaru was always pushy hahaha

Alice: Merci! Thank you so much for your continued support, I hope I don't delay anything this much again! Well I'm planning on involving Yeongha yes! We'll see how that goes (my writing is pretty much unpredictable she wasn't even supposed to meet Akira so soon but here we are)

Ellinmara:Thanks! I tried going for a different take on it, glad you do!

Z: Thanks, I worked extra hard on them!

SleepyPuppy: hope this chapter answers your question;p Ogata will be pretty involved I love Ogata

doremishine itsuko: it does doesn't it?! Although I'm leaning more on Akira I still find Waya and Hikaru adorable...yeonha too..man I'm gonna have to decide.

musme: Thank you! I really appreciate it

Guest: Guest oh gUEST I HAVE UPDATED! lol thank you!

Zeynel: thank yous ;D

StarsEternal:okay first of all I love your username. second of all boy am I glad you think so! thank you

flame55: you are great. you made my day

Loucyanna: Merci fellow french friend! I swear I love your and alice's reviews I just excitedly translate them. Thank you so much Loucyanna, here's your update!

Nea-Nyx:OHOHOHO Here it is! Here is what happens next.

Guest: Dear Guest, YOU buddy have no idea how much it means for me for you to say that. I honestly smiled so much.

Liu Yue Wangfei: Thank you so much! I won't! ALSO I JUST WANT TO TELL YOU cause I found it really funny and exciting, that I found your review just before posting and I went damn! This Wangfei person didn't have to wait. I updated just when they said they wanted another chapter! hahaha


End file.
